


Drink Up Me Hearties Yo Ho!

by Perlmutt



Series: SteveTonyTober 2020 [24]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bets & Wagers, Boys In Love, Boys in Skirts, Established Relationship, Fluff, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Pirate!Steve, Pirates, Pirates of the Caribbean References, Sexual Innuendoes, Short & Sweet, SteveTonyTober2020, Tony in a dress, and Steve can't take his eyes off him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:14:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27252502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perlmutt/pseuds/Perlmutt
Summary: "Is that Tony Stark in a dress?"Welcome to the first Avengers Halloween party!!
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: SteveTonyTober 2020 [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954639
Comments: 4
Kudos: 67





	Drink Up Me Hearties Yo Ho!

**Author's Note:**

> SteveTonyTober 2020  
> Day 28: Pirates / Zombies  
> I apologize but I can't write about zombies, I'm extremely scared of them... like really, no shit. I stumble over a movie, I read zombie on the back of the DVD and bam! Can't sleep because of nightmares.  
> So here comes the pirate story instead! Enjoy!!
> 
> Not beta'ed, english is not my mother language.

“Is that Tony Stark in a dress?” Natasha in her _Game of Thrones_ inspired gown stared at her teammate who just entered the room, wearing a frilly 18th century dress, including heels, corset and a hat that was held in place by a veil.

It was Halloween and every Avengers in this dimension had come to Stark tower to the Halloween party Tony had organized. Groot and Rocket were plundering the buffet while Quill was teaching the rest of the Guardians that had shown up - wearing hilarious outfits from another realm - the Moonwalk and the Running Man. Thor had brought his friends from Asgard and the infamous mead from his father's vaults and the rather drunken knights and warriors were happily dancing around in the _stormtrooper_ armors that Tony had ordered for them, even though the party had just started. The spider kid was geeking out with Shuri, T'Challa's little sister, and the king of Wakanda was just rolling his eyes at the pair who had turned up as _Batman_ and _Wonder Woman_. Even Dr Strange had shown up, wearing _Grey's Anatomy_ scrubs.

Along with Natasha everyone else turned around as well, as Tony strolled over the dance floor right up to Steve, with a smirking and grinning Pepper in his wake. He stopped in front of Steve and raised an amused eyebrow in challenge. With his hands on his lean waist he leaned in to whisper something in Steve's ear. The soldier's grin became even broader and downright dirty. He felt Tony's beard scratch over his neck where he was gently biting down onto Steve's earlobe right next to the fake earring he was wearing.

Tony's dark red dress and hat matched the coat Steve was wearing. On his waist hung a long sword and he had various rings on his fingers. Steve's outfit was completed by an embroidered wide sleeved shirt, knee high boots, dark pants with holes in them, and of course, the feathered pirate hat. He'd even painted a long scar over the side of his face with make up from Pepper.

He watched Tony go back to the dance floor where Pepper was currently trying to convince Happy to dance with her, since he was dressed up like _Robin Hood_ and she was wearing her _Maid Marian_ dress.

“What was that?” Natasha was still standing next to him and watched Tony and Pepper try to teach Happy some basic dancing steps. She took a big sip from her vodka martini and glanced at Steve, waiting for an explanation with an intrigued sparkle in her pretty eyes.

“Well, Tony and I were betting.” Steve answered and emptied the red wine glass he was holding. His eyes never left Tony and his lips curled up in a suggestive smirk. Oh, he was looking forward to the private afterparty Tony and he would throw, exclusively for the two of them. “He lost and I won. The dress is just the beginning. Take what you can and give nothing back.”

**Author's Note:**

> Why's the rum always gone?


End file.
